Good Luck Charm
by IndecisivePsycho
Summary: From the moment she met him Yukiko was in love with Tamaki Suoh. But he thinks of her as a friend, or sometimes as a little sister. As she nurses her heartbreak she finds herself growing closer to the cool, mysterious vice president of the Host Club. Is he merely being a good host to one of their first customers, or could there be something else there? Kyoya/OC


_**Hey guys, this is my new story Good Luck Charm, I'm going to try and make this story unlike most of the Host Club stories out there. My lead character, Yukiko isn't from America, she's not super hyper all the time, and she doesn't have anger issues. I'm sorry, I'm just so tired of seeing Host Club stories like that. *sigh* Rant over. Anyways I hope you like this story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Host Club characters. All I own is the Sasaki family.** _

* * *

Yukiko Sasaki looked around the great ballroom she and her father entered. The Ootori cooperation was having a large banquet to welcome the new investors, and the new hires to their cooperation. Her father, Dr. Takuya Sasaki had just been hired as the head of the new hospital the Ootoris were opening, and as result he was of course expected to show up at the party. Yukiko looked around; they had really gone all out for this party, though most of her life she had been to parties like this. Her mother, on her right was the daughter of the head of a huge law firm. Yukiko smiled and listened as her parents introduced themselves to various people until meeting the one person they told her she had to meet and make a good example for before she was allowed to walk around the party on her own.

"Yukiko, this is Ootori Yoshio, the head of the Ootori cooperation."

"It is an honor to meet you Ootori-Sama." She bowed.

"Your father tells me you will be attending Ouran Academy this year." He spoke and she nodded, keeping her eyes on his mouth at he spoke.

"Yes sir, I have heard many great things and am looking forward to starting school."

"My youngest son will be attending this year as well." He told her.

"I look forward to meeting him sir." He nodded and she raised her eyes for his for a brief moment before he turned and looked at her father.

"Yukiko, why don't you go get something to eat?" her mother suggested and she nodded before walking away.

When she was out of earshot Yukiko let out a sigh and then walked to one of the glorious tables holding food. After having a little bit of food she found herself standing alone, humming along to the music the band was playing. She had been taken aback when they played a piece she recognized, but then again with as many fancy parties as she had been to, she'd have been even more surprised if they hadn't played a piece she recognized.

"May I have this dance?" the silky smooth voice of a young man snapped her from her trance and she found herself looking into the expecting violet eyes of a boy around her age. Without waiting for an answer he took her hand and spun her onto the dance floor. He knew every step to the dance and was looking down at her expectantly. "May I know your name Princess?" he asked and she blushed lightly.

"Y-Yukiko Sasaki." She replied. "And you are?"

"Tamaki Suoh, it's an honor to meet you Princess." He flashed her his most charming smile and she practically melted in his arms. "What school are you attending?"

"I start Ouran Academy next week." She told him and his smile grew.

"I'm attending Ouran this year too!" he told her excitedly. "Wow, think of how lucky I'll be to have a beautiful princess in my class." He sighed.

"How do you know we'll be in the same class?" she asked and he lightly touched her chin.

"We will be, I know it." He informed her before the dance ended. "Oh, come with me, you have to meet someone." He took her hand and pulled her along after him. "Kyoya, I have someone you have to meet!" the over excited blonde pulled her along to a tall boy with black hair, and steely gray eyes that were covered in a pair of sharp looking glasses. "Kyoya, this is Yukiko Sasaki, Yukiko, Kyoya Ootori."

"You must be the daughter of Dr. Sasaki, the new head of our hospital." Kyoya commented and she nodded.

"You must be the son of Mr. Ootori, the head of the Ootori cooperation." She replied.

"Have you two already met?" Tamaki asked.

"Never." She and Kyoya both replied at the same time.

Oh look Kyoya, it's Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka!" Tamaki suddenly looked interested in two people across the room. "I'll be right back!" he said to them both before running off.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Kyoya asked.

"It sometimes seems all I do is go to parties with my parents." She replied, not answering the question completely.

"Your grandfather is the head of a very prestigious law firm if I remember correctly."

"Your hospitals employ several of his lawyers." She replied. "It is how our father met."

"Of course." He replied, looking over at where their fathers were still talking. "How is it you came to be acquainted with Tamaki?"

"He asked me to dance." She replied. "And yourself?"

"He transferred into my class last year. I was asked to show him around, and he hasn't left me alone since." He told her and she laughed lightly.

"You two are very different." She agreed with a nod. "Though they do say opposites attract, so I suppose in that reasoning, I can see why you two would be best friends." Kyoya looked a little surprised at that description of his and Tamaki's friendship, sure he and Tamaki were friends, but he had hardly thought himself the type to have a "Best friend". "Tamaki is quite outgoing though. I suppose I should be less surprised that he asked me to dance."

"Why were you surprised?" he asked.

"I'm used to people leaving me alone, I spend parties alone more often than not." She explained. "Though," she looked at him and gave him a bright smile. "I am happy to meet you,"

"You are?" he asked, a little surprised at how her happy smile made him want to smile himself.

"Of course," she replied. "It will be great knowing someone else in my class. Assuming of course we get into the same class." She clarified. He looked slightly taken aback for half a second before regaining composure as Tamaki came prancing over to them.

"Yukiko, I have two friends I'd like you to meet," Tamaki told her. "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, they're going to be joining the club Kyoya and I are starting."

"It's nice to meet you." she smiled at them both. Mitsukuni was short and blonde with big blue eyes. Takashi was tall with dark eyes and black hair.

"You can call me Hunny!" Mitsukuni told her happily. "And Takashi likes to be called Mori!"

"Well it's nice to meet you Hunny and Mori." she smiled, and then looked at Tamaki who was practically brimming with happiness. "You said you guys are part of a club..." she questioned as Kyoya walked over to the group. "What kind of club is it?"

"We're going to start the first ever Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki grinned and Yukiko blinked in surprise.

"A... Host club?" she repeated and he nodded enthusiastically.

"And I hope you'll be one of our customers." he said as he gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It would be so much more enjoyable knowing you were there and having a good time."

"I- I don't know why." she mumbled as a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"Because Princess," he said softly, before looking at the three boys standing there. "That's what the Host Club is all about. Making everyone happy." he smiled and then smiled back down at her.

As she stared into the violet eyes of Tamaki Suoh she should have realized that she would not be the first girl to fall victim to their charm, nor would she be the last; but if she hadn't, she never would have found comfort in the unlikeliest of sources.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the story! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


End file.
